Juliet's y Romeo's Ballad
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: It's Shuichi's Birthday, and Yuki is bored when suddenly the doorbell rings and the lovers get an unexpected present. How are they to live with this new developement? Will it bring Yuki and Shuichi closer or break the gravitation between the two? R&R-Zee
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, Zee. **

**Chpt. 1 – Happy Birthday**

Yuki sighed, his hands under his chin holding his head up, as Shuichi placed a cone shaped hat on his head. He should never had agreed to spend the pink haired boy's birthday together, but, at the time, it seemed easier then hearing the brat whine about how cold he was. So, Yuki put on a semi-happy face, eating cake and watching Shuichi open the presents he'd gotten from his friends and co-workers.

"Look Yuki, Ruyuichi got me a stuffed dog, what should I call him?" Shuichi asked waving the stuffed brown spotted dog in Eiri Yuki's face.

"Call it road kill," Yuki said stuffing his mouth with another bite of cake.

"Ahhhh, Yuki, don't be mean," Shuichi whined hugging the dog close. "I'll name him Mr. Doggy."

Again, Yuki sighed and watched as his lover opened another gift.

"Hey, Yuki, what did you get me?" Shuichi asked crawling into Yuki's lap.

The blonde writer smiled evilly and wrapped his arms around the small singer whispering in his ear, "You'll find out tonight."

That made the pink haired boy blush and he stammered, "Y-yuki, don't say such things."

Yuki just chuckled and relaxed back in his chair. Suddenly, the door rang and Yuki got up to answer it knocking his lover to the ground. "Chuh, who could it be at this time of day?" Yuki grumbled taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. The doorbell rang again impatiently causing Yuki to burn himself. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, hold your horses." He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it fully expecting one of Shuichi's equally annoying friends, but what he saw would turn out to be even more of a nuisance.

The writer stared wide eyed in shock at the lady that stood in the doorway. She stood no taller then Shuichi, hair long and black with bangs hanging in her violet-red eyes, and a defiant death glare in her eyes that challenged anyone to mess with her. "Ju-julieta, no Romea, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, so you can still tell the difference, I'm just glad you remembered us at all," said the girl, Romea, not overjoyed at all. She looked upon Yuki's head and then in the hall where a small male stood hugging a stuffed dog. Romea cocked one eyebrow and asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Immediately, Yuki pulled off the stupid party hat and glowered at the pink haired boy until he went back to the kitchen. Taking a puff of his cigarette, Yuki said, "If this has anything to do with Chikamatsu Julieta, then I have no business in it." With that, he tried to shut the door even though he knew it was a hopeless attempt with the shrewd defiant women Romea was.

She stopped the door with her foot and pried it back open. "Actually, Eiri Yuki, this _is _about Julieta and it has_ everything_ to do with you." The look in Romea's eyes made Yuki freeze. "Four years ago you dated my twin sister then you hung her out to dry. She died four months ago in a plane crash heading to America, Yuki, and left you with a responsibility."

"Yukiiiii, what's taking so long?" Shuichi asked yelling from the kitchen. "Hurry up; I want to share the last piece of cake.

Something was wrong, Yuki felt it, but what responsibility could he have been left with from a relationship four years ago…….oh no, he thought.

Romea smiled evilly. "Oh yes, my dear Yuki," and she gestured to a car parked on the side of the street. "Hey, I've got a present for you, birthday boy," she called.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shuichi ran to the door looping an arm with Yuki's. "Present, present where?" he asked. "And who are you, are you Yuki's friend?"

"I guess you could say that," responded Romea as two little bundles walked to her side. They put one small hand in each of her's and looked up and the strange blonde and pinked hair men in front of them. "Say hello to Chikamatsu Juliet and Romeo, or should I say, Yuki."

"Yuki!" Shuichi squealed. "Are these relatives of yours, Yuki?"

Yuki stared at the two children. The boy had golden hair and the same violet-red eyes as Romea and dug his foot in the ground nervously; he seemed small for a four year old. However, the girl had black hair and cold determined golden eyes and was quite tall for her age, holding a stuffed cat as if it were a sword more then a toy.

"Yeah, they're my…my…" It was obvious to Yuki, but he couldn't get the words out.

"You're Yuki's lover, right, the singer Shindou Shuichi, well, these two little darlings will be your new daughter and son, have fun," she said handing them off the Shuichi.

He looked up at Yuki, "What's going on, Yuki, I didn't know you had kids.'

"Neither did I," Yuki grunted glaring at Romea. "Why can't you take care of them?"

"My job calls for me to be running around the world, so I can't always be hauling my darling niece and nephew with me, besides, Julieta wrote in her will that you were to have them if anything happened."

That bi, Yuki inwardly growled. "What if I say I can't take care of two children? How the heck did I end up with twins anyways?"

Romea chuckled, "You must be really good in bed, Eiri Yuki, isn't that right, Mr. Shindou?"

Shuichi blushed and looked away.

"Well I better go; I've got to be in New York tomorrow. All their stuff for tonight is in their backpacks and the rest will be arriving tomorrow. Good luck, I might drop by every now and then to check up on the little twerps," she said bending down and giving each one a hug. "Be good to your father, you too." She turned to Yuki. "I already explained to them who you were and your situation with Mr. Shindou. Don't be too cruel to them. Jya." And she left, Shuichi and Yuki both staring after her slack jawed.

**Please Review - Zee**


	2. Chapter 2 Drive Me High

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, Zee. **

Chpt. 2 – Drive Me High

Yuki and Shuichi both stood watching the twins, Juliet and Romeo, finish off the last piece of birthday cake. They were both contemplating the situation they were in. Honestly, Shuichi was overjoyed having children, just one more thing he could share with his precious Yuki. But, Yuki, on the other hand, seemed to be staring hard as if he just couldn't bring himself believe that these two children were part of him.

The little girl, Juliet looked up. "Mr. Singer, sir, could Ro-chan and I have a glass of milk?"

"Certainly," Shuichi said happy to oblige. "If there's anything you need, just ask." He handed Juliet a glass of milk and placed another in front of the boy.

The boy blushed slightly and looked at Shuichi the back down. It seemed there was something the shy boy wanted to say.

"What is it, Romeo-chan?" Shuichi asked.

In the sweetest, cutest voice that a four year old boy could possibly make, Romeo asked, "Since you're Daddy Yuki's (A/N: this sound like Daddy Yankee, lol) 'man wife', can we…can we call you Mama Shuichi?"

Man wife? _Mama_ Shuichi? What exactly had that scary aunt told these kids about him? But, he digressed; Mama Shuichi would have to work. "How about Mama Shu-chan, eh?"

"Ma…Mama Shu-chan, hai," said the little boy nervously blushing.

Shuichi clasped his hands together and turned to Yuki, sparkles in his eyes and explained, "Kawaii, he's so cute, Yuki!"

"Psh," was the blonde's only reply as he picked another cigarette from his pocket.

_Yeah, cute, unlike you_, Shuichi thought crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay, then you have to call us Ro-chan and Ju-kun," proclaimed Juliet.

"Kun, why kun?" Shuichi asked staring at the little girl. Her cold gold eyes stared back at him challenging him to say something more. They reminded him of Yuki's eyes sometimes on the occasions the pink haired singer got extremely annoying. "Hai, Hai, Ju-kun and Ro-chan it is."

Juliet smiled and settled down into her seat taking another bite of her cake in a bored sort of way; another aspect that reminded Shuichi of Yuki. A few minutes later, there was not a single sign of the birthday cake that had once been the high of Shuichi's birthday.

"Mama Shu-chan, I'm still hungry," complained the little Romeo, swirling his fork around on his plate."

Immediately, the pink haired boy took up his motherly duties and went on a search through the kitchen for children acceptable food. "Yukiiii, we need to go groceries shopping tomorrow, the only thing we have are two giant packs of Chocolate Pocky," he complained walking over to the table and placing the said Pocky on the tabletop.

"Uh, Shuichi, I don't think that's a good idea," Yuki warned putting out his cigarette.

"Huh, why?" When Shuichi looked down where he'd placed the two boxes of Pocky he found they were missing and two children stared up at him with violet-red and gold eyes that seemed to have mischief written in them.

"Oh no!!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Two hyper blobs bounced around the room causing havoc and driving both Shuichi and Yuki high up the walls. It was as if both their personalities had changed. The once shy and calm Romeo had suddenly become a malicious little demon pulling Shuichi's hair and being calling him names that a four year old shouldn't even have in his vocabulary. While, on the other hand, the once cold and demanding Juliet was now as sweet and gentle as a kitten.

"Daddy Yuki, Kitty-chan and I want you to read us a story," she said climbing into the blonde's lap and wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"Get lost kid, I'm trying to work," he said trying to untangle the girl's hands from around his neck, but Juliet just held on tighter calling out, "Mama Shu-chan, Daddy Yuki is being cold to me."

Shuichi suddenly ran into Yuki's office and snatched the little girl away before Yuki could say anything else that could cause her to call him cold. "Now, now," he cooed to the little girl. "It seems even the littlest of girls can't keep their hands off you, Yuki."

The blonde writer just rolled his eyes and went back to typing.

"Hey, (b)witch, where's my drink?" Romeo yelled once Shuichi was back in his sight. (A/N: strong cuss words will either be edited or replaced by numbers if not written straight out, sorry.)

"Mama Shu-chan, Ro-chan said a cuss word," Juliet whined.

"Ro-chan, watch your mouth, those words are only for grown ups," Shuichi scolded.

The blonde haired boy stuck out his tug before kicking Shuichi in the shin and running off.

How was it possible that this kid had been a shy perfect little angel only a few minutes ago?

"Mama Shu-chan, I'm tired," Juliet informed Shuichi before falling fast asleep in his arms. The pink haired singer turned mother smiled down at the little girl. There were delicate features on her face to alien to Shuichi. She was a perfect blend of Yuki and her mother Shuichi'd never met. A semi-sweet sadness filled his heart as he thought of how this child would only ever truly be Yuki's.

Suddenly, it his him – if Juliet was down, maybe that little terror Romeo would be as well. No sooner had he walked into the living room that he found the blond boy sprawled on the ground as if he'd landed face first. Shuichi smiled and laid Juliet down before picking up Romeo, who was all dead wait, and moving him onto the couch beside the girl. They were two beautiful children, angels, like perfect copies of Yuki.

The pink haired singer was overwhelmed with this thought as he walked into Yuki's office and sat on the floor in front of the desk. "Aye, hey, Yuki, is this what parenting's going to be like, chasing these kids all over the place?"

"No," Yuki answered.

"Really?" Shuichi asked wondering how Yuki knew such a thing.

Yuki threw a piece of paper at Shuichi and said, "Romea left a note saying not to feed the twerps any sugar after seven or they'll drive you high up the walls, otherwise they're perfect little angels.'

Shuichi almost fainted from this news. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen."

He sighed and walked over to Yuki wrapping his arms around the writer. "Hey, Yuki, when am I going to get present?"

The writer pointed towards the living room. "Already got it. Happy birthday, brat, you're a mom."

This time, Shuichi really did faint.

**Haha, I love Shuichi. ******

**Thank you reviewers, please review this chapter as well, thanks**

– **Zee **


	3. Chapter 3 The Rage Beat

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, Zee. **

Chpt. 3 – The Rage Beat

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, he found a note on by their bed saying Yuki had went out for a while and would come back with groceries. The pink haired sat there happily thinking that maybe the blonde writer was finally starting to become a father then he remembered he had a recording to do at NG studios today. Crap, what was he going to do with the twins?

It was no use, Shuichi quickly got the twins dressed, he'd have to take them with him. Ro-chan complained about every outfit Shuichi showed him saying it was too bright or to uncomfortable, or dirty. Eventually, the silent, angry little Ju-kun got up and grabbed two pairs of clothes throwing one to her brother. After getting dressed, she looked to Shuichi. "You should learn our style as quick as you can, Mama Shu-chan."

"H-hai," the pink haired singer responded oddly shaken by how much Ju-kun's glare froze him just as efficiently as Yuki's did.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Shuichi had to run in order to get to NG on time carry both twins in his arms. By the time he smashed open the door to the recording studio, he was out of breath.

Sakano, Shuichi's producer, came up to him as soon as he walked in, tears in his eyes and a red spot on his head forming a bump as if he'd hit himself in his waiting for the lead singer. "Oh, Shindou, where have you been? I thought you might have been run over or something on your way here."

"S-sorry," Shuichi said trying to catch his breath. "I got held up a bit."

K, Bad Luck's American manager, finished polishing a gun and pointed it at Shuichi. "That's not an excuse, shall I teach you a lesson."

Immediately, Shuichi jumped back at K's threat. Little Ro-chan, in his arms, started to cry at the sight of silver shiny gun.

Suguru and Hiroshi, Bad Luck's pianist and guitarist, suddenly came out of the set up area at the sound of the crying.

Everyone stared at the two twins that the pink haired singer held, one crying at the sight of the gun, the other memorized by its shiny silver barrel. Shuichi covered their eyes and glared at his manager. "Guns aren't allowed in Japan, put them away, you're scaring Ro-chan."

K pulled his gun back, but still stood slacked jawed with every other member of Bad Luck.

Hiroshi, having known Shuichi the longest, finally took up the position and asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind, but not with out stuttering. "Sh-shuichi, what, what's with the kids?"

Shuichi looked at Hiroshi for a minute then placed the twins on the floor where they stood clinging to their Mama Shu-chan's legs. "Well, you see," Shuichi started, smiling nervously at his comrades, "they're my birthday present from Yuki and one of his old friends."

"Yuki…adopted children?" Suguru said doubtfully. Though he was the newest member to this group, he had caught on pretty well to the lead singer and blonde writer's romance, and adoption didn't seem like something Yuki would do.

"Well, no, um, heh," Shuichi stood there, sweat dripping from his forehead. How to explain this?

"Mama Shu-chan, who are these people?" asked Ju-kun staring at the other people in the room with her cold gold eyes.

Suddenly, a chill ran through the other band members. Suguru leaned toward Hiroshi and whispered, "Don't here eyes remind you of someone." The guitarist nodded.

Shuichi bent down and pointed to each person in turn. "The blonde is my manager, K, he's an American, the black haired crying one over there is my producer Sakano," at Shuichi's remark, the producer began flinging himself around the room saying how cruel the singer was. "The one with the long hair is my friend and guitarist, Nakano Hiroshi, and the other one is Fujisaki Suguru, the pianist."

Hiroshi waved and Suguru nodded.

"These," Shuichi said, "are Romeo and Juliet Eiri."

"Eiri!!" everyone one gasped and Sakano fainted on the floor.

Suguru leaned over to Hiroshi again and whispered, "They both do look a little like Yuki."

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah, the boy has his hair, though he seems extremely shy."

"And the girl has his eyes."

"As well as his personality," the guitarist added to Suguru's sentence.

"Are we going to get to hear Mama Shu-chan sing?" asked the golden haired boy looking hopefully at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi leaned over to Suguru. "I wouldn't doubt that Yuki would have had kids somewhere, but I didn't think him capable of such a cute and sweet one."

Suguru nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course you will, Ro-chan, just give Mama Shu-chan a minute to warm up."

Ju-kun tugged at Shuichi's shirt and looked away when he responded to her. "You will sing In The Moonlight for us won't you; Aunt Romea said you made it for Daddy Yuki."

Shuichi looked at the little girl with a warm expression. She really did remind him of Yuki. He picked her up and started swinging her around. "Of course, any song you want, I'll even right you a song"

The guitarist and pianist looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing that song would have one raging beat. While, on the floor, K tried reviving the passed out producer using various threats and hot coffee.

**Okay, through out this story I'd like for my reviewers and readers to please tell me which characters I'm doing good portraying and which I need to work on, if you could that would be great. ******

**Thank you reviewers, please review this chapter as well, thanks**

– **Zee **


	4. Chapter 4 AntiNostalgic

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, the number of reviews depend on how I end the story**

**Zee. **

Chpt. 4 – Anti-Nostalgic

Yuki walked through the grocery store placing foods from the list Romea had left for the children's care. She seemed to be a real health nut with these kids, not one sweet on the list. The blonde writer smirked; he'd get some sugar in these kids if he could help it, and got a box of cheesecake. Wait, why did he care about what those little brats ate, it wasn't like he cared anything for them. Why hadn't Julieta told him about them, damnit?

He quickly paid for the food and headed for his care, but suddenly stopped once he passed a window. Sighing, he hurriedly put the food in his care and walked back to the window and went inside the store.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked a middle aged lady eyeing Yuki suspiciously as if he was a pervert.

Well, what could Yuki do about it; he knew he did not look like a father. He hadn't had time to prepare himself for this parenthood thing mentally of physically. Nervously, and unlike the usual Yuki Eiri, he responded, "I-I was wondering if I could get those two outfits for two four year olds?" He pointed toward the window.

The lady smiled at him. "Of course, anything you like," and she went to go retrieve a pair.

Damnit, those little brats were getting to him, Yuki cussed as he waited for the lady to return. What could he do about it, they were his children, but it hurt too much to look at them. In Juliet, he could see all the coldness of his present self, the closed-off-ishness and independent stance. While, in Romeo, he noticed the innocence and shyness that once was his youth, before it was taken away from him by the hands of one he had trusted. All the good and bad things in his life seemed to play across his eyes just at the presence of the twins. He'd never meant to have kids. Could he be a good father?

The saleslady came back with two boxes. "Here you go, Mr. Eiri."

Yuki took the boxes and handed over the money before leaving the store still lost in thought. It wasn't until the reached his care and had put his car into neutral that he realized the middle aged saleslady had recognized him. Crap, what now!

**Yes, I know it's short, but it was a needed chapter, and I thought it ended well like this.**

**Thank you reviewers, please review this chapter as well, thanks**

– **Zee **


	5. Chapter 5 Angel Dust

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, the number of reviews depend on how I end the story**

**Zee. **

Chpt. 5 – Angel Dust

It was late into the afternoon by the time Shuichi got home dragging two tired pre-schoolers along with him. After putting the twins down, he walked past Yuki's study and saw the blonde writer type typing away on his laptop. The pink haired singer gritted his teeth and began to walk toward his room.

"Shuichi," someone called and he immediately went back to Yuki's office.

"Nani, Yuki?" he asked cheerfully.

Yuki simply grunted and pointed to a corner of the room where two boxes sat. Shuichi went over to them and opened the boxes revealing two small outfits almost identical to the one the singer wore to his concerts, one with a skirt and one with the original shorts. "Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed, tears of joy sparkling in his eyes. He was so glad that Yuki was showing some fatherly affection toward his children. Sneakily, the pinked haired singer walked behind Yuki and wrapped his arms around the cold blonde. The writer only jumped slightly at the contact and grimaced not trying to release his lovers grip. Shuichi hugged tighter and placed a kiss to Yuki's cheek. Yuki sighed and closed his laptop.

"Let's take this to bed."

Happily, Shuichi fallowed Yuki stopping to play a Nittle Grasper CD for the children so to cover up any noise that might be made from the two lover's room.

"Hurry up, Shuichi," Yuki growled.

(A/N: WARNING – YAOI ALERT AHEAD)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once inside their room, Shuichi was pushed against the wall and felt a tongue run down his neck. He shivered at the contact and wrapped his arms around Yuki. The writer slowly lifted the singer's shirt and started a stream of kissed down his chest.

"Ah," was the sound that burst forth from the pink haired singers and he covered his mouth.

"Why are you stifling you voice, Shuichi? Isn't that silly for a singer to do?" Yuki asked staring up coldly.

"What if they hear?"

Yuki's expression became sharp. "Let them," he growled before harshly pulling Shuichi to the bed. He then began to unzip the others pants and kiss the area around which it revealed.

"Nn, Yu…ki." Shuichi's breathing became harder and faster as he tried keeping his voice in. "Ah!"

Curing Shuichi's restraining, Yuki had managed to remove all his clothes as well as the pink haired singer's.

Just when Shuichi thought he couldn't take much more of the torture, Yuki asked something the singer never would have thought. "Do you like the twin brats?" Yuki inquired of his lover in an almost soft and earnest voice, almost.

"Huh?" Why was Yuki asking such a thing at such a time? "Y-yes, of course I do."

The blonde writer kissed down Shuichi's body. "Why?"

Again, Shuichi was taken by the surprise of Yuki's question, his body still about to overcome from pleasure. "Because, huff, huff, they came from my beloved Yuki."

The next second, the said Yuki had thrust himself into the smaller guy sending convulsions through his body.

"Ah," Shuichi screamed more with pleasure than pain. His whole body shock in rhythm with the writer's. He held onto the sheets in an attempt to keep himself together through the deep pounding of his heart. Then, they came, simultaneously.

A few minutes later, they lay on the bed and listened at the song in the living room came to a stop.

**Here's a nice Sex chapter for you guys, since I haven't been updating very fast, and last chapter was so short. **

**Hoped you liked it. **

**My first time writing GuyXGuy sex, heh, nervous laugh**

**Thank you reviewers, please review this chapter as well, thanks**

– **Zee **


	6. Chapter 6 Seven Days

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, the number of reviews depend on how I end the story**

**Zee. **

**Chpt. 6 – Seven Days**

Seven Days of Peace. Seven Days of Bliss. Seven Days without reporters hounding on Yuki Eiri's front door.

The blonde writer stood at the window watching four cars parked along the street, four cars that didn't belong. And if truth be told, he was waiting for Shuichi and the little brats to come home, impatiently I might add. The singer had been taking the twins with him to NG even thought he didn't have to, just to let the writer have peace at his own home, and the twins were leaving him well enough alone behaving themselves except on the days Shuichi forgot and gave them sugar after seven. Deep inside, Yuki didn't want the brat and bratlets hounded by the press, so he stood at the window watching and waiting to charge and save them like the prince he tried so hard not to be.

Suddenly, Yuki saw three figures walking toward the apartment door. _Come on, Shuichi, just a little more, just walk a little faster and al ill be good_, he thought nervously smoking on a cigarette. Shuichi abruptly stopped and bent down and began to tie Ro-chan's shoe.

_Crap!_ thought Yuki flattening himself against the window and staring. _No, no, no you idiot, you'll give them the perfect op…port…unity…_Yuki's thoughts trailed off and the barged out of the apartment.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shuichi stood up and gathered Ro-chan in his arms grabbing Ju-kun's hand with his free one. They were only a few yards away from the door when suddenly; a group of reporters appeared out of nowhere and started to hound them.

"Is it true that you and Yuki Eiri have adopted twins?"

"Have you and the writer really settle down?"

"Are these children really the children of Yuki Eiri's last lover?"

_Huh?_ What were these reporters talking about, Shuichi didn't know. All he knew was that Ro-chan, in his arms, was getting scared. Was it really any of these guys' business where the twins came from? The singer began to become angry. "Get out of my way, can't you see you're scaring them!"

The reporters kept coming now with new questions.

"How is it going taking care of two twins so suddenly?"

"Are you going to quit being lead singer of Bad Luck to be a stay at home mother?"

"Don't you feel left out taking care of kids that aren't you own?"

Shuichi suddenly stopped yelling and just stood there. Did he feel bad taking care of children that weren't his own? No, because they were his beloved Yuki's. They were Yuki's; they looked like him and sometimes acted like him. But, what about Shuichi? They didn't look nor act like him.

"Shuichi!" someone yelled. The voice sounded familiar. _Yuki!_ Shuichi suddenly came out of his bad mood and looked around. _Yuki, where are you?_

"Shuichi!" the voice called again and a familiar hand grabbed onto Shuichi's arm. The other arm to the owner of the hand scooped up Ju-kun and began to run.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Not until they were safely inside the apartment did they stop for breath. Reporters fallowed them and began banging on the door yelling out random questions.

"Thank God!" Yuki exhaled letting go of his lover's hand and putting down Ju-kun who grabbed onto her father's leg for a moment still scared before realizing what she was doing and letting go retrieving her brother from Shuichi and leading him away so the 'grown ups could talk'.

Yuki looked toward Shuichi. The pink haired singer seemed a little down. "Shuichi?" _What was the matter with him? _Slowly, Yuki walked over to him. "Shuichi?" he asked again.

"Nothing," said the usually happy-go-lucky singer, "I'm just wondering how they found out." He pointed toward the door where the reporters where still hounding.

Yuki sighed and pulled Shuichi away. "That might be my fault." Now that he thought about it, it was only a matter of time before that sales lady spilt her info.

"What do you mean?" asked Shuichi.

Again, Yuki sighed. "When I bought those outfits for the bratlets, the sales lady noticed me and she might have leaked it out."

Silence suspended between them and Yuki looked over to Shuichi. The singer had a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," replied Shuichi still smiling.

"I've got work to do, make sure those bratlets don't get in my way," Yuki said placing his hand to his head. "I've already got a major headache."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

But, as Yuki left, he didn't know that one simple word he'd said had just made his lover's day.

_Bratlets_, Shuichi mused, _like piglets_. Not only was Yuki getting use to his own children, but he saw something in them that reminded him of Shuichi. _If they're the bratlets, I guess that makes me the brat._ Shuichi happily skipped off to play with his bratlets in their pig sty of a play area.

**I edited chapter one noticing that Yuki is actually the last name, though it didn't make much of a difference to the chapter, just putting up a notice. **

**Thank you reviewers, please review this chapter as well and tell me what you think, thanks**

– **Zee **


	7. Chapter 7 Like A Cowboy

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki or Shuichi or Ryuichi for that matter, but I do own all the OC's and the plot.**

**11111111 mean a break in story**

**2222222222 mean time skip**

**3333333333 mean pov change**

**A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with the actual story. It's just, I have come to a writer's block on this story and I'm waiting for my muse to come back. But, because I haven't posted in so long, I decided on giving you guys a special chapter. So here it is. **

**Chpt. 7 Like A Cowboy (Omake)**

Shuichi smile staring at his blonde lover. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the very distressed looking writer. "Okay, okay, now put this on."

The writer growled. "I'm not putting that on."

"Please, Yuki," begged Shuichi, his eyes growing wide and watery.

Yuki sighed and grabbed the cowboy hat from his pink haired other half and stood in front of Shuichi with his hands on his hips. The little brat had clad him in a brown leather vest that exposed his chest, and brown leather pants with a gun holster on them. What was inside the gun holster, Yuki didn't even want to think about it, but it definitely wasn't a gun.

"Ah, kawaii!" exclaimed the pink haired singer.

"What's the point of this?" asked Yuki lighting a cigarette.

"You said tonight I could do whatever I wanted to make up for you being cold to me," explained the hyper active singer pulling out a camera. "Pose."

Again, Yuki sighed. He'd only said that to keep his lover's manager from threatening him; Yuki could do with out a bullet in his chest. But, he hadn't thought Shuichi would want to do this!

"Are you done yet, brat," he asked after taking his hundredth pose.

"No," answered the pink haired singer. "I have to put my costume on, too."

Yuki waited dumbfounded until Shuichi returned, unsure of what costume the boy meant to wear. It being Shuichi, Yuki was sure the costume would be something unfathomable.

A few minutes later, the pinked haired boy ran into the bedroom nothing but extremely short shorts with a white horse like tail and something that was a mix between a leash and reins attached to his head. Yuki almost burst out laughing…almost.

"What in the world, brat," said Yuki sitting on their bed.

"Nani? You don't like it?" Shuichi's eyes started to tear up.

"No, it's just…what are you suppose to be?"

The singer cheered up at that. "Silly, since you're a cowboy, I'm going to be your horse."

"Why a horse?" This was ridiculous! Couldn't they just do it without costumes? Of course, Yuki did have some fun the one time Shuichi dressed up like a school girl, he remembered.

"Well, at first I thought about two cowboys, but considering you're the seme and I'm the uke…"

Yuki quickly stopped the younger guy from explaining any further. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Do you really?"

Suddenly, Yuki was face to face with his lover. "Y-yes." What was Shuichi thinking?

Shuichi placed both his hands on Yuki's chest and pushed the older man down. Lowering his head, he blew into the writer's ear and whispered, "Then you should understand this: Ride me like a cowboy."

Yuki grinned evilly. Oh, the brat was so going to get it!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Many hours later, Yuki sat up in bed staring down at his small lover, who was curled up in a ball asleep with a smile on his face that was broken every now and then by a painful moan.

Yuki sighed. He asked for it.

**Please Read and Review, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing, the number of reviews depend on how I end the story**

**Tell me what you think, thanks.**

– **Zee **


End file.
